User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
Vandalism Reports Please report any form of streamed vandalism under this section. Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 02:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Anime Exclusive Abilities Are the Anime Exclusive Abilities getting their own articles now?-- :Yes. Let me handle this, please. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Then that means the article Anime Exclusive Abilities will probably be deleted, right?-- :::Most likely, yes. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaat? Sorry for ignoring you, procrastinating ftw. Anyway, i have nooo idea how to manage that thing. Is there like some kinda step-by-step guide for regestiring? Cause i have no idea what i'm doing with it. EmptyStar 20:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Can you delete Custom Kirby Copy Abilities? It's a fanon article.-- Hey! BNK! Would the items in Kirby Air Ride count as separate articles? If so I'll make them right away! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :None of them do at the moment, sorry. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's be too small unfortunately. It seems better to leave them all as is.-- :::There's a couple pages that I don't need anymore. Can you delete those? (if you don't want to, that's fine)-- ::::If the Box template is deleted, should all the templates that use it be deleted too? (I'm not saying I will, 'cause I'm obviously not an admin)-- :::::What other templates use the Box template? Blue Ninjakoopa 04:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you talking about the original image or the current one? BTW, this template and this one used the Box template. I'm pretty sure there are other templates that do, but I dunno.-- :::::::Those were all mistakes made by KirbyFan; he was being an asshole. I have a task for you, however: Could you remove those templates from pages that have them? Thank you in advance, Blue Ninjakoopa 17:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, I accept the task. I'll also tag every template that used the Box template up for deletion.-- :::::::::...There's a Box template on this archive. I can't remove it because it's been protected so only admins can edit it.-- ::::::::::Ok, every Box template has been removed from the articles, and the templates that used it are now marked for deletion.-- Cropped Pics If I'm not mistaken, th cropped pics were from this site.-- :Uh I'll try something. Blue Ninjakoopa 01:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Blue!!! I'm Michael The fox!!!! Can we be friends? :) Nope Nope, I ain't upset, I just had a freakig 2000 word essay on Great Expectations due the next day and I kinda procrastinated...I checked out the site and they don't seem to have the pics I'm looking for, but thanks.-- :Uh.. the site has EVERY picture from EVERY KRBaY episode as well as some character artwork. BNK [ |T| ] 00:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :| ? Hey, Blue, Are we friends? 'Cause I'm blue & you're blue, so, can we? :] Am I able to? Is it possible to move all my work on my user page to a user page if I make a new account? Answer on my talk page please, but my IP changed, this is the IP I want you to answer I'm sure you know it:67.70.22.141 01:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And I'm trying my best to not cause trouble. I'm suprised with myself actually. 01:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You're right! I'm happy to know that you also know that Smash Sros. series is more related to Kirby then Mario. 02:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What? Why are you just saying hi? Are'nt you still a little bit annoyed at me, or were you just making sure I don't upset anyone? But I still want to know the question above this. And if you already did then sorry because I did'nt see yet. 02:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Um? Hello? Are you busy or just messing with me? 02:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why are'nt you answering me? 02:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) my IP I'm using is 67.70.22.141 And I want to know what the answer is. Are you teasing me? It's been about 10 or so minutes? 02:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) answer here:67.70.22.141 02:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I'll do something that's hard for me: patience. It's really hard for me. 02:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) How is my grammer so far? Look at the usual talk page. Oh and if you want look at my IP user page, but it's still the IP from earlier not my current one. But I suggest you don't look at the user page, there's a lot on that page. 04:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Gap http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:GAP_OF_DEATH.jpg Now screenshot how it looks on yours. EmptyStar 23:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) http://i467.photobucket.com/albums/rr38/BlueNinjakoopa5/LolInternetExplorer.jpg :I think you're experiencing what I call browser fail. Try getting Firefox or Seamonkey. BNK [ |T| ] 23:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gap2.jpg As it turns out I already have Firefox on my laptop, I just use IE because I got used to it. It improves the gap on the top, but now there's a huge gap on the bottom. EmptyStar 23:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Your screen is too wide; that's the problem. BNK [ |T| ] 23:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) K. Let me revert it back to my edit and you take a screen of it (we can revert it back afterwards). I wanna see if having it on the left has any adverse affects on your browser. EmptyStar 23:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Uh.. no, it doesn't; it just looks sloppy. There won't be any need. BNK [ |T| ] 23:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure. I can get started now. What's it for btw? :We need the icons for powers. Also, could you get ones that aren't already uploaded to the Wiki from here? Thanks in advance, BNK [ |T| ] 00:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. The KCC one swill be a snap (oh, and do you want the entire menu sprites w/ text and such? or just the icons?). Although, do you want me to search around a bit for some other sprites/ textures for the 64 ones? Because the ones you linked to are custom made. EmptyStar 00:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. BNK [ |T| ] 00:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::This is off-topic, I know, but am I allowed to change my request reason on Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship?-- ::::No, sorry. :( BNK [ |T| ] 00:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your adminship from the Pikmin Wiki. Dark Lord Revan, who's been gone forever, has decided to give you admin rights in case you didn't know. -- YO! Dude, how do I harass the vandals here? That's only Pikmin Wiki and only happened a few times, I learned my lesson. You shouldn't be taking it on me here! And what important messages am I ignoring, huh? If you mean the IRC thing, I signed in a long time ago. I earned those rights the hard way, and I kindly ask for them back.-- :Thank you for the rights back, but what important messages did I ignore? Was it on the IRC?-- ::Yes, and the anime images I had shown you. BNK [ |T| ] 02:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry about that, and I think I remember telling you that I procrastinated and had to do a 2,000 word essay on Great Expectations, so I wasn't on that day, but thank you.-- ::::But if that's done, what are we going to do with the earlier ability icons?-- :::::How about an "Other Icons" section? And does this need to be done with the Helpers too?-- ::::::Ok. And to avoid confusion, I'll make two versions of the Other Icons section. Example: The ability articles'll get the Other Ability Icons section (if the ability had more than one icon), and the Helper articles'll get the Other Helper Icons section (same thing as the other one).-- :::::::k BNK [ |T| ] 03:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't Paragoomba348 also have bureaucrat powers, or were they revoked when the admin powers were revoked.-- :::::::::Iunno. BNK [ |T| ] 01:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, the edits made by Kirby 9000 seem kinda spammish. Can you take a look at 'em to confirm and seem if reverting them is necessary...because they seem to be quite odd.-- Thanks And don't worry. I'll use the admin powers wisely.-- Re: Galaxia I know, it may be rude to simply revert an admin's edit, but keep in mind that I was doing it in good faith. I believe there is a wikia policy saying that everyone has equal way in edits. After all, you were the one who fought hard to establish that at Smash Wiki. I hope we can get along here in the wiki, and I hope that this does not make us enemies. 02:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am aware of your good faith, which is why I only proposed 24 hours instead of a small amount of days.Thank you for commemorating my efforts at SW, by the way. And don't fret, we aren't enemies. :) BNK [ |T| ] 02:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, civillians! You might have heard of me. I am Marx Devil. Pleased to meet you all. Come with me or prepare to die. >:) Marx Devil (AKA Michael the Fox) 18:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) BLUE! Are we friends!?!? Um? Hello? Are you busy or just messing with me? ... I see you had a lot of fun with the block log today! ^_^' Is there anyway that we can check the IP address of a sockpuppetter. For example, can we check if Amigopop and Pikachu23 were really the same people via IP (obviousky they were)?-- :The Chippygop user page says that this user was 9 years old. Guess we know why she was typing so retardedly lol.-- ::Did you also notice that he copied the exact same template from my user oage. Note that it says over 9000 pounds and anime expert, creator of, etcetera. Yeah, but anyways, we have to find some way to impliment that I.P. device thing.-- ::Well, I noticed it now. However, did you also notice that Amigop56, Amigop38, and Chippygop all have the same avatar? That further proves the fact that they were sockpuppets.--